


Meeting

by iWatson



Category: Asgard - Fandom, Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Original Female Character - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, JARVIS - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Loki/Stark - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Vanaheimr, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWatson/pseuds/iWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard is on the brink of war with Vanaheimr, and Odin has decided that Thor and Loki are just the brothers for the job of reuniting the worlds before war breaks out. All is going well, until Loki brings a dangerous force into Vanaheimr, destroying the capital city, and with it, all hopes of diplomacy with the gods of Vanaheimr. Against Loki's wishes, Thor brings in the Avengers team to help save the day, and Asgard, from forces beyond all control. Oh - and after meeting Loki for the first time, Stark is distracted from his work for more reasons than just worry about his impending murder by the Vanir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not include Loki/Stark relationship later :) ....Predates the Thor movies and the Avengers movies (but yes, the Avengers are already a team - hey, you're on a fan fiction site. Suspend disbelief for me one more time).

Chapter 1

“Wake up Siro.”

A voice breathed softly from the darkness next to her. Her pale eyes opened and flicked around the darkness of the forest, but she didn’t move. She blinked away sleep, turning her head and letting her eyes focus on the dewy grass next to her head. Above her the white moon shone softly, turning the wet, quivering grass around her into a glistening sea.

Next to her face an orb began to glow, pulsing with a soft bluish light. The orb rose as the man raised his staff upright, illuminating his green and gold armor and cloak as he did so. The glow of the orb lit his beautiful face in an eerie glow and its light reflected off his polished gold helmet and curving horns. He extended a hand down towards her, the back of his fingers and palm plated in gold armor that shone in the light of the grove.

“Loki.” The girl whispered, grasping his outstretched hand and pulling herself to her feet.

Around them the leaves of the trees rustled slightly with the brush of a cold wind. She took his face in her hands and leaned forward so their foreheads touched lightly.

“What are you doing here?”

He reached up and took her hands from his face, clasping them between his. The girl smiled slightly; his skin was icy cold.

“Thor and I have been sent to investigate the disturbances in Vanaheimr," He spoke quickly, his delicate fingers lightly tapping her own.

She drew back and he raised his head to meet her gaze.

“Vanaheimr?” she asked, tightening her grip on his hands, “Home of the wise gods?”

Loki nodded, “The Vanir are wary of visitors from other worlds,” he said quietly, "and we are only allowed one companion each. Thor will no doubt bring a companion from Asgard, but I don’t think the Vanir will enjoy having four Asgardians in their realm during this time of chaos.”

“But an elf in Vanaheimr? My powers are different from those of the Asgardians, Loki. I would be a danger to you all and an easy target to the Vanir.”

“No,” Loki grasped her hands and leaned forward, “I will protect you. Your magic will help our party.”

The girl shook her head and withdrew her hands as she turned her face away from his. The orb on his staff caused the silver armor she wore to glow brilliant white, and it illuminated her white hair as she brushed it away from her forehead and put on her helmet.

“I will go with you, Loki,” she said, grabbing her cloak from the forest floor, “But I do not trust you to protect me, and I do not trust Thor to maintain the sense of diplomacy that will no doubt be needed if we are to succeed. I will protect myself, and keep Thor and his companion from destroying us all.”

Loki pressed his hands together and touched his fingertips to his mouth, “We leave in two days. You will return with me to Asgard until that time. Heimdall!” he called for the guard to open the Bifrost.

Siro nodded, lifting her elfin sword and slipping it into her belt, “Whom do you think Thor will choose to accompany us?” The swirling and whooshing of the opening Bifrost filled the air and she slipped her arm through Loki’s, her pearly white hair whipping against her face in the growing wind.

“I do not know for sure,” Loki said, squinting against the wind, “But no doubt they will be nothing but trouble.”


	2. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is not happy about Loki's choice of partner for their mission, and he does a terrible job of hiding it. Loki, the epitome of hidden emotion (HAH!) begins to feel frustrated by Thor's typical condescension.

“So this is who you chose as your companion? This, this, fairy?”

Thor paced back and forth in front of his brother, who sat quietly on the steps outside the castle.

“You do realize the significance of this mission, do you not?” Thor asked, stopping to face Loki. The sun reflected off the silver and gold armor of the two brothers, and Thor’s blonde hair shimmered as the light touched it.

Loki rolled his eyes and tried again to explain as Thor resumed his pacing, “Although we Asgardians try to ignore it, the elves have great power, as we do. Siro has gone into battle with us before, brother, and has always proven herself worthy. Her strength and skill can help us.”

“What strength? What skill? She is an elf; she not of Asgard, nor of Vanaheimr, nor of any world of gods.” Thor roared, turning on Loki and narrowing his eyes.

Loki tilted his head and said, “Your prejudice blinds you, brother. Gods are not the only beings in the nine realms with power. The elves, both light and dark, have physical strength comparable to our own, and shape shifting and mind reading is not uncommon among them. Their power to heal and their mastery of magic is unmatched by even the gods.” He crossed his arms, as if daring Thor to deny it. “So she goes with us.”

Thor growled roughly and turned away from his brother, shaking his head. He continued to pace and Loki watched him move back and forth over the glittering cobblestones.

“You disapprove of my choice of companion, but then whom have you chosen to accompany us?” he asked, smiling slightly.

Thor clasped his hands behind his back, facing away from Loki and looking out over the glittering city as he spoke. “I have asked Caj, warrior of Asgard and Vanir, to help us.”

Loki laughed at Thor’s broad back, a smile breaking across his beautiful face, “Caj Honirson? The child warrior, son of the truce–hostage?”

Thor didn’t turn around, but gave his answer to the city before him, “Honir helped our people with the Vanir during an old conflict, and so his son grew up in both Vanaheimr and Asgard. Caj has asked me for the chance to help both worlds again, as his father did, and I have granted it.”

“The king to be, a fairy, a child, and me? What an interesting army we will make.” Loki smiled, running a hand through his black hair.

Thor turned to face his brother, his silver armor glinting in the sunlight as he moved, “We are not an army, Loki. We are not fighting the Vanir. Not yet.”

“And do you think the child will be up to the task?” Loki asked, leaning forward and clasping his hands, “If we ask him to fight against the people who raised him?”

“Do not question his loyalties, for he is truly of Asgard." Thor clasped his large hands and nodded to himslef, "He will not disappoint us.”

Loki sighed and leaned back against the magnificent steps. “I hope you are right, brother, for if he forsakes us we will all perish in the halls of the Vanir.”

“Do not worry, Loki,” Thor smiled, “I will protect both you and your fairy.”

Loki tensed, but Thor noticed nothing, having resumed pacing and muttering. Loki stood, bowed silently to his brother, and walked down the noiseless hall into the castle courtyard, leaving Thor to stare thoughtfully over the city.

“I do not need your protection, brother.” He hissed quietly as he went, his green eyes glaring at the path before him. “I do not.”


End file.
